The Sacred Seasons
The Sacred Seasons are a group of heroines themed after the four seasons. Description The Sacred Seasons protect the four seasons and make sure they work properly. The members are Whitney Sparks (Sacred Spring), Candice Williams (Sacred Summer), Martha Brooks (Sacred Autumn), and Jasmine Rogers (Sacred Winter). Personalities Whitney/Sacred Spring Whitney is the leader of the team. She is laid-back, caring, and content with either being on the sidelines or taking the lead, depending on what others want her to do. She has a great deal of creativity that she uses to succeed and make her life more meaningful. She has a gentle and calm personality, but can sometimes be unpredictable. Sometimes, she can be full of surprises, but other times, she is stable and steady. She loves flowers and other elements of nature. She is flexible and tends to stay away from the extreme end of things. She has a positive energy that goes a long way. Candice/Sacred Summer Candice is bright and joyful. She enjoys daytime activities and makes the most out of every inch of sunlight she gets. Her naturally extraverted personality gets her a big circle of friends and everyone around her loves her. Martha/Sacred Autumn Martha's unpredictable mood is what makes her different and interesting. People never know what to expect with her. Her bravery knows no end, and her love for adventure is never quenched. Exploring and discovering things is what makes her happy. Jasmine/Sacred Winter The cold of winter has nothing to do with Jasmine's personality, as she can be extremely warm and welcoming any day. She makes good use of the cold and darkness of winter to snuggle up inside or play in the snow. She creates fun out of anything and time with her seems to pass very quickly. Interests Whitney's Interests Likes *Flowers *Rhetorical questions *Gardening *Bird nests *Comics *Baking *Nature *Drawing *Painting flowerpots *Flying a kite *Easter eggs *Cherry blossoms *Candy *Rainbows *Skipping stones *Birdhouses *Garden ornaments *Butterflies *Horse riding *Feeding ducks *Donuts *Bird feeders *Rabbits *Mandalas *Suncatchers *Riding her bike *Keeping everything clean and organized Dislikes *Rainy days *Getting into disagreements with her teammates Candice's Interests Likes *Art *Poetry *Seeing movies *Going for walks on the boardwalk *Blowing bubbles *Outdoor activities *Mini-golf *Fireflies *Carnival rides and games *Building sandcastles *Roasting marshmallows *Ice cream *Making lemonade *Stargazing *Swimming *Fishing *Camping *Collecting seashells *Baseball Dislikes *Mosquitoes Martha's Interests Likes *Photography *Playing the piano *Archaeology *Apple picking *Colorful leaves *Corn mazes *Hot air balloons *Hiking *Knitting *Going on a hayride *Building bonfires *Football *Candy apples *Sweaters *Birdwatching *Running races *Carving pumpkins *Bake sales *Reading *Jumping in piles of leaves *Exploring *Discovering new things Dislikes *Bad jokes Jasmine's Interests Likes *Dancing *Flowcharts *Conspiracy theories *Ice skating *Snowball fights *Skiing *Sledding *Snowboarding *Making snow angels *Building snowmen *Snowflakes *Jigsaw puzzles *Hockey *Wearing mittens *Festive lights Dislikes *When the snow melts Trivia Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Good girls Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Neutral Good Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:Chibi Peepz Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters